


mais d'où vient l'émotion étrange

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom! Salieri, Coming Untouched, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Top! Mozart, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: “It’s alright,” Mozart all but cooed at him. “It feels like a lot the first time, I know, but you’re doing so well. You’re being so good, so good for me”Salieri's elbows squeezed down over his head as he felt his eyes prickle at the soft words of praise. Something inside him cried out at the words and started to curl itself around his thoughts. That something inside so desperately wanted to keep hearing those words. He wanted to believe they were true.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	mais d'où vient l'émotion étrange

“Just let me take care of everything,” Mozart grinned, but it wasn’t malicious or snide at all. As if he was so genuinely joyous about this. About Salieri. As if he was that desirable to him. “It’ll be good, I promise you.”

It was so easy for Mozart to promise him that as he had his bright wide eyes and his smile, leaning down over Salieri as he almost curled in on himself, even as he could feel Mozart’s fingers pressing there. The back of his neck scrunched up as he tried to press himself unto the headboard as Mozart ran his hands up and down his sides, as if he needed to comfort him like a child.

He hated that he was trembling.

Mozart rubbed his fingers lightly, then growing bolder and bolder, but only pressing. Not daring to dip inside.

"Aren't you going to...?"

Mozart sighed. "I was rather hoping you'd relax a little more first. You know, we don't have to do this?"

 _Don't remind me_ , Salieri wanted to say. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that Mozart had gotten him in this position. The infuriating little brat.

Salieri hadn't needed this. He had been just fine, living on the constant rain of praise from the Emperor. To be a composer was to be... desirable. That's what he had been, desirable, before Mozart had come along.

Mozart with his big wide eyes and his lack of a filter between his mind and his mouth and but oh the wondrous things that mind could come up with. Salieri had heard of his reputation, but he was not someone who would throw away good music just because the composer was rambunctious. And lord knows how he'd tried to tell Mozart to tone things down, but Mozart was nothing expect himself. Salieri supposed he could respect that about him if it didn't make his life so difficult.

But standing there as Mozart conducted his own music, watching him in his element, hearing his music in person for the first time... It had been liken an other worldly experience. Salieri couldn't say what had come over him as he'd clutched the score to his chest, but whatever wound it had opened up had refused to close and simply bled more and more as he kept spending time with Mozart. And so he'd vowed to let the wound close... and yet Mozart, temptress that he was, had somehow gotten him to keep coming back, until their time together blurred into something more.

Salieri was sure Mozart would probably return any affections he _wasn't_ harbouring for him, at least in terms of the physical side. He did not expect Mozart to love him, but he seemed up for a lot of things... At least... Salieri had imagined he would be. Against his own will he'd imagined a lot of things... And too often they ended up with Salieri on his back.

"If you want to stop-"

"No, I-" Salieri stared up at Mozart.

"No? You don't want me to stop?" A smile tugged at the corner of Mozart's mouth.

Salieri huffed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Why do you have to make even his difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult!" Mozart pressed a hand against his chest, feigning offence. "I'm being _considerate_."

"Are you?"

"Yes, in fact," He leaned of the bed to retrieve something from his coat that had been thrown somewhere onto the floor earlier. When he crawled back onto the bed he dangled a small vial from his fingers.

Salieri swallowed hard as he watched the liquid poor over those talented fingers, and he almost jumped as he felt how cold it was as those fingers pressed against him again.

"We can stop anytime, you know? There's no shame in it, stopping or slowing down. It's okay if it becomes too much."

The tightness in his chest made it hard to speak and so he simply glared down at Mozart.

"Alright, _mein gott_ , I'll get on with it, shall I?"

Salieri wanted to think of a retort. Some snark or some teaching he could try and impart but Mozart's finger pressed into him and he suddenly couldn't think of anything. He kept pushing and Salieri held his breath until the finger started moving in and out and back and forth and then it was as if he had no say in how to breath at all.

"Are you doing alright?"

There was a tightness in his throat now, and it was hard to come to terms with what sounded like genuine concern in Mozart's voice. "Yes," He choked out with a jerky nod.

It was a pathetic response, but Mozart seemed satisfied with it.

He was sure Mozart had to be dragging this out on purpose. He just kept going and thrusting his finger inside him until there was a second one pushing in alongside and _oh_. They were moving in a scissoring motion and Salieri bit down on his lip so he couldn't embarrass himself any further.

"Does it feel good?"

Mozart's voice was soft inquisitive and when Salieri looked down Mozart was looking at him almost in awe and that couldn't be possible and so Salieri opened his mouth to retort.

"What sort of a question-"

And that was the moment Mozart squeezed in a third finger. Purposely waiting for Salieri to let go of his lip and open his mouth so that he couldn't stop the noise from squirming out from behind his teeth.

Mozart chuckled as he continued to torment Salieri before finally withdrawing his fingers.

"Was that," Salieri was almost panting. "Really necessary?"

"Dear Salieri, I don't wish to hurt you," Mozart furrowed his brow and then something seemed to dawn on him. "Oh you really haven't done this at all before, have you? I thought perhaps... You didn't seem ashamed to be in bed with another man so I assumed... Oh we should have talked about this."

"We're not talking about it now," Salieri almost growled and Mozart looked showed before laughing.

"No... I suppose... Well," He sank down and slid forwards along Salieri's chest. "If you have no objections, it would rather be a shame to not fuck you now you're all nicely stretched out and ready for me."

That was not fair. That wasn't at all fair. Mozart's face was so close and Salieri could feel his cheeks heating up and his whole body felt hot and Mozart laughed against and brushed their lips together. Salieri wanted to chase the warmth of them but then Mozart was sitting back on his heels and moving Salieri's legs and oh _dio_ he could feel something hot pressing against him.

Salieri screwed his eyes shut and threw his hands over them for good measure. He couldn’t be seen like this, it was embarrassing. It was embarrassing how Mozart stroked the skin at his waist gently, tenderly, as he pushed into him.

The pain was dull, but god he could still feel it sting. He understood very well now why Mozart had insisted on stretching him out for that long. He’d thought it had simply been to tease and torture him, though knowing Mozart it had likely been for both reasons.

It was just so much pressure. He felt so full. He’d felt nothing like it before.

He whimpered and wanted to cover his mouth, but refused to give any chance of Mozart seeing his eyes so settled for biting his lip.

“It’s alright,” Mozart all but cooed at him. “It feels like a lot the first time, I know, but you’re doing so well. You’re being so good, so good for me”

Salieri's elbows squeezed down over his head as he felt his eyes prickle at the soft words of praise. Something inside him cried out at the words and started to curl itself around his thoughts. That something inside so desperately wanted to keep hearing those words. He wanted to believe they were true.

“You can keep being good and take all of me, can’t you?” Mozart placed a kiss under his jaw.

He couldn’t answer that, he couldn’t speak. His body shook and trembled and all he could do was nod.

“Yes, you can,” Mozart at least seemed satisfied with the non-verbal answer, pushing all the way into him. “Such a good boy.”

A low moan escaped his mouth and he felt his skin get even hotter and the thing coiling in his gut grew bolder. One of his hands moved down over his mouth, but Mozart caught it by the wrist.

"Did you like that? Shall I call it you again?" And Salieri could hear the the twinkle in his eyes. That dammed curiosity and wonder. "Won't you let me hear you? See you?"

"Why?" Why would you want to? The word escaped his lips in a whisper.

"Why?" Mozart let out a soft laugh. It reminded Salieri of a fae, so much of Mozart did. A mischievous fae. "Because it's nice to be able to see and hear how your partner reacts, it lets me know I'm doing a good job. And, well," He leaned in closer. "I simply can't bear that handsome face being covered up."

Salieri bucked his hips and shivered at the sweetness Mozart's breath. "I beg you, Mozart, don't toy with me."

"Who's toying? Have you ever known me to lie? I think we both know my problem is that I speak the truth of my mind far too much. I'm not sure I would have it in me to lie," He moved slowly as he pressed Salieri's wrist against the bed, then moved his hand to the arm that was thrown over Salieri's eyes. "Please?"

It was so soft a request and it sounded to genuine and sincere that Salieri could have sobbed. He couldn't let himself though. Mozart would truly laugh at him them. But... he was right, at least, it wasn't in his character to be cruel. He relaxed his arm, setting it go limp, as Mozart moved it aside.

He knew he must have looked like a mess. Face flushed, make-up probably running around his eyes, his hair fallen lose from the ribbon was fanned out around him on the pillow, and he was sure his eyes were having trouble focusing. Hell, his mind was having trouble focusing.

Mozart didn't seem to mind though. He just groaned and moaned and continued thrusting into him, slowly picking up speed as Salieri melted more into the mattress.

He hadn't felt anything like it before. He wasn't a virgin, of course not... Well, not with women he wasn't, and he'd never thought himself inexperienced but finding himself underneath Mozart like this... Mozart doing pretty much all of the work as he just laid there with soft hands digging into his skin and glittered eyes gazing down at him was making his mind go hazy in a way he'd never experienced before.

Should he feel guilty? He was barely doing anything, but Mozart seemed to be enjoying himself. And he was enjoying it to, was he not?

Somehow Mozart's hands ended up pressing against his head and then there were lips on his own and a tongue and he didn't know when he'd opened his mouth and when Mozart tried to move his hand got caught in Salieri's hair and gave it an accidental tug. And Salieri's mouth opened wider and he couldn't stop the noise that escaped him.

Mozart grinned and took the opportunity to kiss his way down from Salieri's mouth, down over his bearded jaw and throat, his Adam's apple and Salieri gave up whatever fight was left in him and just let Mozart take and _give_.

"That's it, let me see you," Mozart's head was above him now, gazing down with such fondness and hunger. " _Gott,_ you don't even know do you? How utterly gorgeous you are? How beautiful you look like this? _Verlocken, begehrenswert,_ "

Salieri's brain was floating too far away to focus on trying to translate the words, but they still burned hot through his veins, hotter and hotter until they were pooling lower than his belly and he though to say something and give some warning but he couldn't speak. He heard himself whine and threw his head back against the pillows.

"Oh, beautiful, yes. You're close. Closer than closer I think. Come on," Mozart's teeth scraped over his earlobe. "Be a good boy and come for me."

And Salieri would have to pick which hole to crawl inside of to hide in embarrassment from later as he clenched around Mozart's cock and came, spurting over his chest.

Mozart buried his head in Salieri's neck as he gasped at the sensation. He gave a few more thrusts and Salieri squirmed and felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes and then Mozart pulled out.

"But... You haven't..." Salieri slurred his words as he tried to get them out.

"I will, just," Mozart seemed to be unable to properly speak as he took himself in his own hand and thrust into his own fist before coming through his fingers, most of it landing against Salieri's softening cock.

He swayed on his knees before turning to the side and dramatically flopping down next to Salieri. They both slowly caught back their breath.

"Sorry I didn't ask if I could..." Mozart gestured to the sticky puddle on Salieri's waist. "I wasn't sure you would want it inside for your first time. It can be a strange sensation."

For his first time? As if implying there would be... more...

"Are you alright? I wasn't too... anything? Was I? I know I can get a little carried away but... You seemed to enjoy yourself? I hope?"

"I..." Salieri wanted to hide himself away, but it was as if he was too boneless, too blissed out to be able to lock himself down. "It was... good."

Mozart's eyes crinkled at the corner as he laughed and Salieri found he rather liked the sight. "It was 'good' you say? Well, I'm glad. As long as it wasn't bad."

Mozart stretched himself out like a cat, before twirling his legs around so he was sat almost next to Salieri's head.

"I'll get something to clean you up with," Mozart planted a kiss on Salieri's forehead, almost skipping out of the bed.

Salieri had to wonder what had just happened? Why did Mozart seem so calm and... happy...?

Why did he think he felt the same?

**Author's Note:**

> so this wip was started like two months ago? a month ago? i don't fully remember. i decide to finish it today and it took all today because i kept getting anxious about a kickstarter i'm running and constantly checking my notifications for no reason and at the moment i'm wanting to be on a aggie draw session with friends but i knew if i didn't finish this now it wasn't going to get finished.
> 
> i would right more here, and i might later, but i haven't let myself move in hours to commit to writing this and i need to move so
> 
> so here, take this from me. and now i will go draw my goth phantom of the opera.
> 
> sorry for any errors, this hasnt been proof read yet


End file.
